Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known an electronic device that includes a main system and a sub system. The main system has a normal state and an energy saving state that consumes less energy than the normal state does. The sub system transmits and receives data to and from outside. In this electronic device, while the main system is in the energy saving state, if the sub system receives information request data for requesting information from the outside and can generate response data to the information request data, the sub system generates the response data. On the other hand, with this electronic device, while the main system is in the energy saving state, if the sub system receives the information request data from the outside but cannot generate the response data, the main system recovers to the normal state and generates the response data.